


Winter

by StarkTony1



Series: Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes; HYDRA's worst nightmare [2]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dont mess with Механик, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, bucky barnes needs saving, winter hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has been taken by HYDRA. Механик has taken over. Will anybody save Winter before it's too late?<br/>Sequel to Механик. Read that before this or you will be spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There was a time when men were kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it. Completely unedited so it may change.

 He was nothing.

He was no-one.

He was a weapon that could be molded to suit.

To suit who?

To suit his masters.

To suit the glorious HYDRA.

They owned him.

Him?

What was it with the pronouns, a weapon is not a gender.

How does he know this?!

What is this?!

Who is he?

He has- He is-

He is not allowed these feelings…

These words.

He is Asset.

Nothing more and yet everything all at once.

He is-

_Winter_

No!

He is nothing.

He has a fault.

He must report the fault.

If he reports now they will be kinder.

Again with the he?

Why was he calling himself a he?

“I have a fault” he croaks, his voice unsure and not used to speaking.

A head turns to face him. A slap hits his cheek.

“Do not speak Asset”.

Is that who he is?

Is he allowed to be a he?

Allowed to have a name?

He’s about to ask but then stops himself, the sting of the slap is still raw in his mind. He is Asset. Asset is he.

Asset thinks.

Asset breathes.

Asset is in pain.

Asset is…

Asset

 

* * *

 

 

Механик growled and slashed open a captured HYDRA soldier’s throat.

He laughed as the soldier struggled and spluttered, coating him in blood.

Механик grabbed the wound and squeezed hard, “WHERE” he bellowed.

“h-Hail.. Hy-“ the soldier was cut off as Механик ripped off his head.

“Hey uhm, Механик hey it’s Clint. Birdy? I’ve brought you food”.

Механик whirled around and glared at Clint.

“It’s got plums?” Clint offered.

Механик’s lips twitched slightly, “Winter”.

“He’ll want you to keep up the eating of them won’t he” Clint smiled and placed the tray of food on the floor. He stared at the lifeless soldier and hissed, “you get anything from him?”

“No” Механик snapped, “nothing from any. HYDRA stupid. Need exterminating”.

“You’re not wrong there” Clint agreed.

“Then let me go” Механик hissed, “let me go and I will get him back”.

“You know what happens when you’re around people that aren’t HYDRA”.

“Don’t care” Механик growled.

Clint sighed, “come here”.

Механик glared at Clint, “what for?”

“A hug you jackass” Clint replied and opened his arms, “come on”.

“If I hug you will you let me go?”

“No” Clint replied honestly, “but I can show you how to make plum pie? I’m sure Winter’ll love that when we get him back”.

Механик smiled softly, “he loves plums”.

“Crazy about them right? Just like he’s crazy about you” Clint smiled and made his way over to Механик. He pulled Механик close and rubbed his back, “Thor told you that you are soulmates. You’ll find your way back to one another”.

Механик grumbled but clutched at Clint, tears stained his cheeks, “I want him back” he sniffed.

“I know Меха I know” Clint whispered and held the man close.

 

Steve sighed from the doorway. He wanted Bucky back just as much as Winter. If his childhood best friend was back, then Tony Stark would be too.

Whilst he loved Механик who was a lot like Bucky in the field. Fast, agile… always having his back.

He did miss Tony in the suit.

But wielding Excalibur was another bonus to having him there.

Although Excalibur was really meant for Tony, Механик was apparently just as worthy. It had shocked him that both Механик and Winter could pick up and use Mjolnir, Thor’s hammer given Tony and his conversation about it after the Ultron incident. How time changes.

Механик’s eyes glared into his face as he caught Steve watching.

Steve nodded, “I see he wasn’t any use?”

“They’re HYDRA they are never any use” Механик spat and pulled away from Clint.

Steve smiled softly, “they gave us you and Winter”.

Механик nodded, “we are the only good that came out of HYDRA. I will rip out every last heart of those pathetic excuses for humans”.

Steve nodded, “that’s why I’ve come to get you. We have gotten the name of another base of HYDRA’s”.

Механик smiled and pulled away from Clint, “gimme”.

“Eat first. Raiding later” Steve countered, “And I wanna see you chewing not gulping”.

Механик growled.

“And no growling Механик. Save that for HYDRA. Ah ah Механик don’t use Clint as a towel”.

Clint laughed, “it’s fine Steve. Механик you’ve still got red on you. Here” Clint wiped away the blood on Механик’s cheek and smiled, “Winter probably loves you covered in blood and looking feral but for most of us in here it’s not a good look. Now, you’re gonna eat and then we’re going to raid-“

“HYDRA will be gone soon. Nobody stays long. Let me go. Eat later”.

“Nope. Eat now” Steve ordered.

“No” Механик’s eyes darkened, “I will go raid. I will go kill. I will bathe in their corpses. I WILL GET WINTER BACK” with a final snarl, Механик pushed past Clint and Steve and ran out of the room.

Steve shook his head, “at least he’s on our side now”.

Clint snorted, “yeah but you touch his plums and you’ll nearly lose a limb”.

“He has some sort of fixation on them” Steve grinned.

Clint nodded and stared at the body of the HYDRA soldier, “y’fucked up leaving Tony behind Steve. But everything that’s happened since. This Механик and Winter. All of this business… I don’t think Tony would change a single second. He’s finally got something he can hold on tight to. Even if said person is being held captive by HYDRA”.

“Heaven help them when Механик finds out where Winter is” Steve nodded grimly, “y’know I nearly sat in Winter’s seat today and Механик almost chucked me out the Tower”.

Clint laughed and picked up the plate of plums, “he’s got a temper I’ll give him that”.

 

Механик growled as he ducked under the metal framework of the quinjet. He’d been remodelling it ever since their last fight. Only pausing to interrogate the HYDRA soldier.

Механик smirked at the memory of the soldier’s death. Deep down inside he could feel Tony guiding him through the repairs of the jet. He sent the images of the soldier’s death and felt Tony grin.

_Anything is worth it for him_

Winter. It had taken him some time to let Tony sneak his words into Механик’s mind. Partly because Механик was so overwhelmed with grief and heart-ache. But eventually he tore through. Tony was no doubt useful.

And good with hacking.

He’d found a bunch of places where Winter could’ve been.

Alas he wasn’t but it certainly helped narrow down the field.

Механик twisted the wrench and marvelled at his handiwork. The jet was fixed.

_You know, Winter’ll fight._

Механик looked at himself in the shiny reflective metal of the jet, “that’s what I’m afraid of” he muttered to his reflection.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Asset moved slowly and calmly. Swiftness and stealth were the objectives here. He makes no sound. He is a shadow in the night.

A whisper in the day.

Asset’s face curves into what can only be described as a grin.

Faces cloud across his mind. His target. His... a male face. 

He ignores the false target.

The real target is female.

Tall, slim, blonde.

She denied his handler money. Denied permission to experiment.

She is a threat.

Asset feels hands grab at him. Arms hitting him. Screams choking in his ears as his own hands choke out the screams.

She is dying. Her eyes are wide with fear, she’s crying. Pleading, begging.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” she sobbed to Asset.

Why is she sorry?

She is dying.

She does not-

The woman twists suddenly. His grip on her neck causes her neck to break.

Asset did not expect it.

But his objective is completed.

She is dead.

Nobody saw.

He did not fail.

Asset drags the dead body across the floor. He opens a door and lets in cold unforgiving air.

Whistling softly, he hears the patter of feet running into the apartment. He drops the body and locks the door as he leaves.

The animals will feast on the dead.

Asset will not be found out.

Nobody will find the Asset.

Asset looks across the skyline of a city bathed in light. This is New York. The brightest building shines with the light of a letter.

His letter.

_A_

A is for Asset?

Asset lets himself believe that is his home for a few seconds. Lets himself believe that when he is in that building there is no pain. There is no blackness when he thinks.

There is hope.

There is a life.

There are people who hold him.

Asset jumps off the ledge landing nimbly on his feet as he walks towards his handlers drop off point.

He forces his building away. Buries it against locked thoughts and memories.

He looks down at his hand, his left hand.

It’s silver. Robotic. He could do anything with it.

Sometimes, when he’s fighting voices come from it. His handlers don’t hear it. Asset makes sure of that. But the voices calm him.

They keep him sane.

They make him feel…

They make him feel loved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Hot Chocolates and Threatening Soldiers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Механик is clearly unstable. Making plans to complete his programming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!! To be fair, I have had an awful time. My mum was rushed to hospital (shes fine now thank god). I also felt like shit for a few days/weeks. I also got a freaking writers block. buuut i did see harry potter and the cursed child part 1 and 2 back at the start of july and omg you guys will love it!! I hope you are all well and thank you for being so patient. i know this chapter is short but im slowly getting back to typing!!

Steve sat up with a jolt. He grabbed his chest and panted, he’d had _that_ dream again. That horrible, horrible dream where Bucky falls from the train. Only this time he fell. He fell and there was no Winter Soldier; of course no Winter Soldier also meant there was no Tony becoming this Механик. But it also meant that Tony was never Iron Man. 

In Steve's dream, well, nightmare. 

Tony Stark had been murdered.

Murdered by Captain America; for daring to be unlike Howard.

Steve felt like he was going to be sick. He knew he couldn't be, the serum stopped that. But the feelings were always going to stay. Thinking quickly, he decided instead of moping about his bedroom going over his nightmare again and again in his head. He would go to the kitchen and get himself a hot chocolate.  _The cure to any illness_ his Ma would say to him when he had a nightmare back when he was young.

Steve got off his bed and padded out towards the kitchen. Against the moonlight, a shadow shone at his feet. A shadow with a silver tinge. Steve nearly got his hopes up when he remembered that Tony also had a metal arm now.

God things were really messed up.

Steve looked up and saw Механик standing by the windows.

“He idolised you growing up” Механик spat.

 _So he was in that mood again_ , Steve thought as he grabbed himself a mug of hot… hang on was this hot chocolate ready for…him? How did –

Механик was by the drink in a flash, “no. It is too hot” he threatened, the moonlight danced off of his silver arm.

Warning Steve, daring him.

“Okay” Steve said and placed the drink to one side, he raised his palms and smiled at Механик, "no drinking till it's cool".

Механик nodded.

“So Tony idolised me?”

“He did” Механик replied after a beat, “he does”.

Steve smiled sadly, “even after-“

Механик nodded slowly, “even when he had nothing he had you. I think he is silly. But then he reminds me I am in love with a man who loves plums”.

Steve chuckled, “Buck never used to like them. No, his favourite fruit used to be grapes. I was in and out of hospitals so much that Ma used to bring a bunch of grapes in for me and then one for Buck so mine wouldn’t get eaten by him. Even back then he had an appetite”.

Механик smiled, “and now here we are. He eats an-“ Механик growled, “I want him back”.

Steve nodded, “I know you do Меха, and I promise we will get him back”.

Механик simply gritted his teeth and turned away from Steve to walk back to the window, “drink your hot chocolate Blondie” he growled.

Steve grabbed the still steaming mug and slipped out.

 

Механик stared out of the window, he placed his palm upon it and stared at his reflection. A part of him knew this wasn’t his face that he should be wearing in this year.

His face was so raw from suffering that Механик wanted to kill his creators. He wanted to destroy and rip and-

“Ghosty” he growled.

A huff answered, “yes” FRIDAY added after Механик growled harder.

“Information”

“On?”

Механик checked his facts before he answered her. He wanted to make sure he had the right name, the right place. The right everything before he would complete what he was programmed to complete.

“Baron Von Ruska”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think this means for Механик?


	3. Smirking Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Winter remembering....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all being so patient! This chapter has taken longer than I wanted to write but hey ho I'm back at writing. If I wake up to a few reviews I may reveal who the woman is in the next chapter...

Clint, to his credit, got on with everyone. He got on with Sam. He got on with Wanda.

He got on with Hulk too!

He was even getting on with Механик. But that didn’t mean he trusted him.

I mean the guy was a killing machine only placated by Winter and Tony. He could flip at any second. And he had, Tony Stark had lost control and Механик had taken over. Growling and snarling. Heck even chucking knives!

So that’s why he found himself on a Saturday night watching Механик when he could be watching a movie with the rest of the Avengers. He stared as Механик, with the expertise that had taken Natasha years to master, flip twist and land without making a sound. His foot came around his body as he twisted in the air again, a knife left his hand and flew.

Clint ducked as it hit the wall behind him, “oi” he yelled out.

“Spying on me again?” Механик chuckled and flicked his hand. The knife came flying back to his palm as Clint jumped off his ledge.

“You need someone to spar with?” he asked casually, as if he hadn’t been spying on the angry super…. Whatever Механик liked to be called.

Механик shook his head, “none that can break easy”.

“I’ll have you know I’m stronger than I look”.

Механик smirked, “you think?”

Clint nodded, “you know you’re missing out on movie night”.

Механик shrugged, “Winter is my priority. Silly flashing images are not important”.

“I thought as much” Clint grinned, “follow me”.

Механик growled, “why?”

Clint laughed and grabbed Механик’s knife and ran out of the room. Knowing full well Механик would follow.

 

 

True to what Clint believed, Механик followed, running. Clint had barely gotten down the hall when he was tackled to the floor.

Механик turned him round and snarled, “WHY”.

Clint laughed again, “get off me you heavy oaf. I’m trying to help”.

Механик growled and snatched his knife back and pocketed it, “what with. Your death?”

Clint shook his head, “I’ve got a potential location for a rogue HYDRA cell”.

Механик got off Clint instantly, “you joke I kill”.

Clint nodded, “lets get to the jet quickly. Captain No-Fun will kill me if he finds I’m letting you loose”.

Механик smirked, “I won’t tell if you don’t”.

 

* * *

 

Steve knew something was up, Clint wasn’t in the room. Neither was Механик which... wasn’t entirely abnormal. But Clint? He could never resist giving his own running commentary on the movie they were watching.

Steve turned to his right and frowned, Bucky wasn’t here. He kept forgetting that Bucky was…wherever he was. Taken by HYDRA. Probably being tortured and forced to forget himself again.

Steve shuddered as he thought about the possibility of Bucky being hurt. He couldn’t let himself begin to think about that.

God knows how Механик was coping.

 

* * *

 

_He could feel…_

_Something._

_It was warm against his hands._

_Cloaking him in red, in in this…. In life._

_It was blood!_

_The red was blood and this man was- dead._

_He was dead._

_He had died._

_Under his hands, he had… he’d._

“Winter”

_There it was again! This whisper in his mind, the soft accent that only those from Brooklyn could achieve. He liked the voice. It was kind. It didn’t hurt._

_He felt a pull when the voice appeared._

_But he wasn’t supposed to feel._

_Feeling hurt._

_Feeling got him sent to the ice cold chairs._

_The painful memory wiping chairs._

_But he was strong! He was! He… he was…_

“Winter”

_NO!_

_He shook his head, yanking the voice away he ducked behind the dumpster as the man he had killed was discovered. He could be found. He could be found and then more would die._

_More innocents to add to his name._

_More deaths._

_More!_

“Winter find him”.

_Find who?_

_Find who?!_

_He growled in annoyance and pounced over the men who had found the body. His own moved with the grace of a panther. He ran fast, jumped over cars. Jumped over bodies, too many bodies full of his own handiwork._

_He jumped over a small one when a hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him back. He crashed to the ground as a faceless body gripped his throat tight._

_He could feel-_

_NO NO NO FEELING_

_The hands were small, rough, engineer’s hands. He could see the attempt of his life and he was not bothered. Instead he was… at peace with the thought of his own death._

“Winter”

_He looked at the man trying to kill him and a face appeared._

_Brown eyes._

_Brown hair._

_Stupid face._

_Smirking face._

_“Howard” he whispered._

He gasped away and clutched his neck. It was… a silly movie? An image that ran in his mind. He shook his thoughts and fears away as he got off his bed.

_His._

He growled and chucked his pillow at the door. He was angry. He was mad. HOW DARE THEY PUT HIM TO SLEEP.

He looked up and saw a vent, he must’ve been gassed…. Like those stinking Nazis did to those poor-

_How did he know this?_

He wasn’t supposed to think… to know… but he did.

“Winter”

And there it was, that voice again.

He should ignore it.

He had to ignore it.

He was good at obeying orders.

But nobody had told him to ignore the voice.

He smirked.

_Yes Bucky?_

* * *

 

Clint looked across at the man in control of Tony Stark’s body. He was a different person.

He watched as Механик steered the jet, “so he let you take over?”

Механик nodded, “I did not give him much choice. He knows I am the best hope”

“In other words he knew you’d go all ragey and kill any bastard that harmed him?”

Механик grinned, “correct”.

Clint smiled, “long as though I don’t see you kill you didn’t do it”.

Механик nodded, “as long as you don’t tell Captain Arse”.

Clint laughed as they landed, “I won’t”.

* * *

 

 

She watched the infamous Winter Soldier sit on the floor, he was smirking. Never a good sign, but to her, it made her smile.

He was remembering who he was.

He was remembering what made him Bucky and Winter.

She opened the door and he stopped smirking, instant Soldier mode.

She shut the door and folded her arms as she watched him stare at her. Awaiting orders.

Like a good little soldier.

“Up” she ordered.

He stood.

“Would you like a mission?”

She watched as his eyes flickered with hatred at the question, “would you?”

His bottom lip trembled slightly, “y-“

“Take me to New York. Nobody must know”.

His mouth smirked slightly, “now?”

She nodded, “now”.

 

* * *

 

Clint groaned as Механик landed the jet.

“Next time, I drive” he threatened as he got out of it.

“Like to see you try” Механик smiled back, the unsaid threat lingering in the air.

Clint smirked and handed Механик a knife, “backup”.

Механик frowned, “for me?”

“Well, we forgot Excalibur”.

Механик pouted, “he won’t let me take the sword”.

“Who? Steve?”

“Tony”.

Clint laughed, “Tony knows you well, the facility is 200 yards ahead. If we move now we can eliminate threats and get in before you can say-“Clint was cut off as Механик rushed ahead.

“I should not have said eliminate” Clint grumbled and looked at his bow, “oh I don’t know he just ran… too fast for me. Gave him a knife too he’ll be fine” Clint sighed and looked at the disappearing figure of Механик, “I’ve got to lay off the pizza”. Clint then ran after the enhanced man, desperately wishing he hadn’t told him to eliminate.

When he arrived at the facility, Механик was nowhere. But there were bodies.

Lots of bodies.

“You could’ve saved me one” Clint grumbled affectionately as he nudged a body aside.

They were all torn apart. Blood stained the grounds.

Clint looked at the facility. It was almost like a second World War bunker. Steel panels showered the entrance, which Clint found was open…ripped open.

“Механик did you break a nail doing that?” he called as he walked through the entrance.

Suddenly, Механик jumped down in front of Clint. He’d been on the ceiling surveying the area and making sure all threats were eliminated.

“Shit!” Clint cursed and raised his bow instantly.

Механик smirked, “boo” before batting the bow down, “all targets dead. Nobody in this sector”.

“Is it still inhabited?”

Механик nodded, “20 personnel on this floor. 300 on the lower levels. I can-“

“No” Clint ordered, “no more killing. We get through discreetly and see if he’s here. If he isn’t then we go back and pretend, we didn’t leave”.

Механик growled but nodded, “fine”.

 

 

* * *

 

She glided through the streets of New York. She’d left the Soldier behind. She couldn’t allow for his escape to link back to her.

She knew he’d go back to the facility soon enough. Not too soon she hoped, she’d need to gain the Avengers trust before she could help find him.

Help find him and thus finally gain a home.

She wasn’t evil. Contrary to her father’s beliefs. He’d flip when he found out it was her idea to place a lock on the chair.

Only letting them wipe so much before the memories would flood back. Simmering in the surface with a simple phrase to stop anyone from finding out.

She’d planted Bucky back in the Soldier’s mind. Planted him so deep that eventually, when he broke through, Winter would trust him unconditionally.

And that was looking like it was beginning to happen.

She dove behind a wall and looked up, “Avengers Tower… not as impressive as one would imagine”.

Placing a hand on the side of the wall she turned left suddenly.

“I expected better of you Daughter”.

“I expected less of you Father” she retorted and screamed as a sudden pulse of energy pushed her backwards, smacking her into the road.

She had just enough time to jump onto a cab before it smacked into her. Holding her side, she leapt up towards the building. Clinging onto it, she kept jumping higher and higher until she was on a platform for the Avengers jet.

“Fuck” she muttered as she saw a figure dressed in blue run towards her, her vision was wavering, she had to…had to…

Her head hit something soft as she fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

 

Steve caught the woman as she fell down. Her side was burnt and bleeding. If he hadn’t of noticed her falling, she might’ve fallen off the Tower.

Steve lifted her up and carried her inside, “Dr Banner!” he yelled, “BRUCE”.

Bruce appeared within seconds, “What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing his hands against the towel, “I’ve just finished making dinner”.

“s-She just…” Steve began.

Bruce looked at the woman in Steve’s arms, “get her to the lab”.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this woman? Could she be key in getting Bucky and Winter back? And just where are Clint and Механик ?!


	4. Love Binds Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! Thank you for your continued support and comments (and Kudos!) I really appreciate it. This is a short chapter but I have got many more ideas for this series (and Bucky with his ABBA arm). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

* * *

 

The first thing she was aware of was a bright light, the next, blue eyes.

“Hey” a warm smile greeted her.

She gripped the owner’s neck tight and snarled, “where is Механик?”

Steve winced as he tried to pull free from the girls hand.

“Where is he?!” She asked again, chucking him to one side, “I need to see him”.

Given the fact that hardly anyone outside of the walls of Avenger Tower knew about Tony Stark’s new personality, Steve figured that this girl was HYDRA.

“That so you can kill him?”

Her eyes widened, “Dead god no! I know where Winter is”.

Steve’s heart stopped, “b-Buc-Winter?”

She nodded, “please, I need to get to him”.

Steve frowned, “no. No I don-“

“Steven Grant Rogers, I swear to all that is holy if you do not let me see him I will rip you apart limb from limb. Now let me see Механик!”

Steve froze at the use of his full name, only his mother ever used that, “I-I uh” he spluttered as he mechanically helped her off the bed, “you uhm you”.

“Injured yes. Going to let it stop me? No”.

 

 

Механик growled at Clint, “I want to kill”.

“Yes but when you kill you go crazy and start chopping limbs”.

“And your point is?”

“You start hitting me with the arms!”

Механик laughed, “so? It is better than listening to you whinge about the weather”.

“But it’s hot” Clint whined as they opened up their jet.

They’d been all through the HYDRA base and had found no clues as to where Bucky was. Figuring they had been gone long enough, Clint had suggested they go back home in case Steve noticed they were missing.

“Ow hey don’t bite me!” Clint whinged as Механик sank his teeth into Clint’s outstretched hand.

“Don’t grumble then” Механик gruffly replied.

Clint rolled his eyes, “You know I think I prefer Winter”.

“I prefer him too he likes me biting”.

Clint blanched, “wish I’d never spoken now” before looking up at his comm system, “okay Steve’s noticed we’re missing…says there’s a woman in the labs wanting to speak to you…sounds important if she knows you’re Механик”.

Механик stiffened, “she?”

Clint nodded, “look we need to go back, sorry Механик”.

Механик slowly looked at Clint, assessing him, “you have three seconds” he growled.

Clint backed onto the jet, “Механик… we need to go back, for Winter. This woman, she might have information on him”.

Механик growled, “3”.

“Механик don’t make me hurt you I don’t want to hurt you” Clint stated and fingered his bow, “I don’t want to hurt you”.

Механик chuckled at them, “you couldn’t hurt me”.

“Wanna bet?” Clint smirked and fired his bow at the end of the jet, hitting autopilot the pair stumbled as the jet engaged.

Механик glared, “what have you done?!”

“Take us home FRIDAY” Clint ordered.

“NO!”

“Of course Mr Barton” FRIDAY chirruped much to Механик’s chagrin.

 

Steve was waiting for them on the landing jet, arms folded over his chest, doing his best _I’m not upset just disappointed_ Captain America face.

Clint dragged a sulking Механик towards Steve, “you can’t expect me to sit around the tower with him being lethal. Steve, I had to”.

Steve sighed, “there’s a woman who wants to speak to you Механик”.

Механик looked at Steve, “describe”.

“Uhmm petite…dark red hair…Russian accent-“

“Heeda?” Механик asked.

Steve shrugged.

“Take me to her”.

 

She looked up from her cell as the Super Soldiers approached. She looked at Captain America before her attention turned to Механик.

She smiled, “Механик”

“Heeda” he growled.

“We talk alone”.

“I don’t trust you enough to do that” Steve replied.

“Don’t care. I don’t talk to you”.

Механик smirked, “I don’t speak to you without Spangled Pants here”.

Heeda smirked, “then you don’t find out where Winter is”.

 

 

The effect was instant. Механик went from calm-ish, to full on rage monster. Steve barely had enough time to grab him and keep him from tearing down the cell door as Heeda laughed.

“Calm it! Calm it- МЕХАНИК CALM IT!”

Механик glared at Steve.

“We will find Winter I promise you. She’s a HYDRA agent we can’t trust what she wants in return”.

“Don’t care! I WANT WINTER”

Steve pulled Механик into his arms and held him tight, an action that may have led to his death some few months before.

“It’s okay” Steve soothed, “we’re gonna get Winter back. Promise Tony…I promise we will” he muttered as the genius began to take his body over again.

 

 

Elsewhere:

“What do you mean you sold our battery packs?! We are gonna crash!”

“Well I needed a new mirror”

“Always the same with you _I needed a new mirror._ Well because of that we are gonna crash in New York City!”

“Oh relax DorkLord, it’ll be fine. I’ve programmed this ship to only crash in water”.

“I CAN’T SWIM THAT WELL”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo, who are the mysterious forces who are about to crash in NYC? Who is Heeda and why does she know where Winter is? Turn on notifications to be the first to find out!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often the posts will be but stick with it! Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated! What do you think will happen next?


End file.
